The Broken Life
by KogaxAyame's cub
Summary: She was a rich girl, destined to be a fancy housewife; he was a poor boy that always looked at the bright side. When an arranged marriage is spoken made, the girl desperately flees only to end up in a situation she could have never dreamed happening.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: A new story, again. I'm sorry guys. I'll try to keep up with this one, though. I did a short Sailor Moon fanfiction to get my writing heart back and I guess it worked. I quit my job, thanks to less than polite bosses that worked me through breaks, so I should have a decent amount of time to write considerable chapters. Reviews are what keep me going though, whether it's a compliment or criticism so please, I'm begging you, review?

* * *

The Broken Life

Chapter One

* * *

Trapped. I was in a web of security and there was no possible means of escape. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the world around me fade away, the people holding me back just vanishing. I knew I couldn't stay bundled up in this house forever and, surly, my parents couldn't believe that themselves. I was a teenage girl and I needed to live. Like the famous words from the song 'Seventeen Ain't So Sweet', Seventeen is just a test and I would recommend that you live with no regrets.

Right now, I was regretting my life. So long as I was pent-up in this safe haven I would never really live. I didn't want to die a bitter old woman like my mother; I wanted to have a life. What were they trying to protect me from with their lectures on safety and homeschooling from the finest teachers? My sunset hair was pulled back into a long French braid that trailed to the small of my back, just past my cinched in waist. I looked out at the empty land that lay before me, land that we owned, and I wanted to do something more.

"I will do something impressive before I die." I whispered, to myself and to nature. "I won't become another mannerly housewife that has been trained on all the etiquettes a brain can possibly be stuffed with. I won't act like some British lady from the nineteenth century. I'm an American teenager, and it's about time that I start living that way."

With my passion fueling my heart, pumping into my veins, I pulled up my thousands-of-dollars suitcase set. I began stuffing a few outfits and pairs of shoes in the one large suitcase, along with some personal hygiene belongings. I threw in everything that I thought I could possibly want, which included a credit card my parents had given me for purchases that involved state-of-the-art clothing stores. Only the finest for our family, of course.

I had a laptop but my parents were able to view every single search that I would make on it, so it was next to useless to me. I sighed as I emptied out a stash where I had kept a spare five hundred dollars, all in twenties, to make change more manageable and easier to count. I had been planning this break out for a while now and I wanted my money to be practical. Cashiers are going to start to wonder if a seventeen year old is flashing over hundreds.

I looked at myself in the mirror: idealistic heart-shaped face, full pink lips, thick long eyelashes, large turquoise eyes, pore-free skin. I scrunched up my cute little nose in disgust. I felt like I was some sort of baby doll that had been pieced together selectively and carefully. I felt just as much like a porcelain doll as I looked because one hit and I would have broken. To hear one person talk, my plan would have crashed to pieces and my adrenaline would have faded to fear.

In France, way back when, skin like mine was beautiful and desired. Woman would cake a corrosive material on their face that would eat away at their skin and leave large craters. In order to fix their horrified faces, they only added more acidic compound to their skin until it was eaten away to the bone. French were crazy about beauty. They snapped their ribs into place until the point where child birth wasn't an option and, all too often, beauty was the death of the French women. Killed by desire and temptation, by the need to appear attractive.

"Ayame, open up your door so we can go over your schedule; I've made a slight change and I want you to be aware." I heard my mother's careful tone ring from the other side of the door. She sounded very proper and very old school. I frowned, my lips curving downwards, as I kicked the suitcase in my walk-in closet with hatred. My plan would have gone through but I had to stop and ponder over myself!

"Coming mother!" I called out in my sweet voice, resisting the urge to curse and punch the mirror I had previously been staring into. I could look into a mirror all I wanted; it wasn't going to make it any easier to pick my soul – or my problems, for that matter – apart.

I opened my door to find my mother in a huffy room. Her cheeks were tinted pink with anger. "What on Earth did you feel the need to knock your door for, young lady? That lock is not to be used unless you're changing from your bath, changing your outfit, or being chased by somebody. None of these things have happened and if you lock your door like that again I will be forced to remove your lock, do you understand that?"

"Yes, mother, I'm sorry. I just wanted a little bit of privacy; you know, a moment alone to reflect on some thoughts." I responded politely. My mother didn't seem to understand, yet I was sure the woman had to have thoughts of some kind. She wasn't a robot was she? Had all those years of proper programming formed her into something inhuman? "About my studies, of course."

This, she seemed to understand. "Of course, dear, just don't let it happen again. Now, you will rise at 4:30 in order to prepare yourself to be all washed up for breakfast, at 5:00. I'm expecting your hair to be dry and for you to look presentable. I had Monica set you out something suitable for the day, of course." Monica was my nanny and a lot more understanding than anybody else around here. "Next you will participate in all of your classes for the day. Later, I was thinking about taking a trip. There's an elegant restaurant that we've made reservations on. Study up on your French, Italian, and Spanish, my dear."

"Horosho, ya." I replied, which is Russian for 'Okay, I will'.

My mother smiled proudly and patted my hand. "That's my girl, you're French is sounding better than ever." However, if she knew anything about French, she would be able to point out that it sounds nothing like the Russian language I just spoke. That's what she gets when she's trying to force multiple languages in my head – English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, and Russian. Although I kept excellent tabs on each language, and was capable of holding a flowing conversation, my mother couldn't tell the difference.

"Dankeschön." Was my German response of 'thank you'(A/N: Sorry, my father has an obsession with saying thank you in German, it's my dad's heritage with a little Native American, and has his heart set on returning for vacation there sometime). She gave me a weak look, her face faltering for a moment, just long enough for me to see the clear confusion streaking across it. I was have tempted to say 'stupid woman' in Spanish, so she could actually figure out what I was saying, considering it wasn't far from English.

"Right… well, I'm going to retire to bed now and you should do the same. English response if you have anything else to say, your foreign language is beginning to give me a headache." She replied before turning to leave. We exchanged our goodnights and she left me alone, once again finally. She thought my languages were giving her a headache? I had to memorize all those rules, all those words, and be able to place them in a quick-paced dialogue that made perfect sense.

I dropped onto my large bed and stared at the ceiling. I turned my head towards my balcony again and secretly wondered what it would be like on the other side of that large gate blocking me. I wondered what it would be like, to be a free teenager and have an actual spirit, being able to make your own decisions and start intellectual debates… I wondered what it would be like, to kiss a boy. Would it be as special as in the romantic novels and stories? Of course, I hoped it was not like the Romantic period – with dark and, from a psychological point of view, non-humanistic supports – but the lovey dovey sappy stuff that appeared in all those so-called 'Chick Flicks'.

Was there anybody out there who felt as lost and hopeless as me? I had never met anybody out of my own perimeters, which meant everybody I had ever seen was basically chosen by my strict parents. The only boys I had talked to were family members and Hiten, a son of my parent's friends. Where would the life I was leading take me to, other than another fancy house and miserable life? Did anybody feel as cold and distant as I did?

* * *

Koga

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Ma, you know how Miroku and InuYasha keep me out." I said with a broad grin on my tanned face. Blaming it on my friends was useless, since it was my own responsibility to be home at a certain time, but my mom smiled at me and accepted the lame and overused excuse nonetheless. "Something smells good, what are we having tonight?"

"Just some hamburgers and canned corn, since the money supply is running low this month." My mother frowned. The money supply was always running low, though, and I didn't need her to tell me that. All I could do was pray I could get more hours if I begged badly enough. I was a good little waiter at the restaurant I worked, Mystic, and I held a side job at a nearby bar, Faze. I was the best there at mixing up various drinks, which I had committed to memory.

It was just my mother and I in our two bedroom apartment. The place wasn't unbearably small but it wasn't that comfortable of a size, either. The building was one of those shady places that you'd try to walk as far away from as possible. The complex itself was intimidating but drug dealers and partiers made the situation even worse. The landlords didn't seem to give a fair care about the place, either.

"Well I'm sure it'll taste amazing." I cheered her up quickly. She was just like me, personality wise. We really were two of a kind. We were always optimistic on the outside but, both of us knew, we were breaking apart on the inside. We didn't speak about the painful parts of life, didn't feel the need to put the sore subject on the surface, but we couldn't deny it. "I'm going to go get cleaned up a little; I have work in an hour so I'll need to eat quick."

Mom nodded and thoughtfully flipped the cooked burger patties, just to double check them. I rounded the corner into the small living room before turning and walking into my room. I made my bed and grabbed some clothes for work (blue jeans and a white button down that I rolled up at the sleeves), taking them to the shower. Dumping the heap of clothes at my feet I turned on the hot water and began to steam up the bathroom upon the single knob turn. My muscles were tense as I stepped in but my body got used to the scorching hot liquid and the muscles relaxed. When I emerged from behind the curtains, fifteen minutes later, my skin was pink.

I dried myself and hair, dressed, and styled my hair into the small faux hawk it typically was in. At the table, mom was waiting patiently for me to join her; our plates were already set out. I smiled and took my seat next to her. I dropped my eyes and joined hands with her. My voice spoke up, as it did everyday when I'd sit down to eat with my mother. "Thank you God for blessing us with this wonderful meal and good health. Amen."

Mom repeated the 'amen' quietly and we started to devour the food before us. As usual, we made small talk in between bites. Even though I was rushing there was always time to speak and keep each other updated on facts and events in our lives. "So, how's Faze been doing lately? I assume that business is still booming, with the college and everything."

"The place is always packed but I like being able to see all those people. I guess I'm a people-watcher, like you." I teased. "How's work at the salon?"

"Not enough business to keep me happy. I feel like it's a waste of hours, me working with not enough pay but too afraid to leave in case a surprise customer might walk in." Mom sighed and pushed around the corn on her plate. I felt bad. She was in love with cosmetics but her environment was cutting her back from thriving. The only place that would hire somebody with a less than perfectly proper ways was where she worked now, and it barely got business. My mother was too social to just cut hair without saying anything. She always wanted to get to know people, hear their stories.

"There's somebody out there who has it worse than you, though." I pointed out before scooping a mouthful of corn in. I shoveled a couple more bites as my mom silently thought about that little fact and sighed sadly. She didn't look like she had much of an appetite. She hadn't been eating well enough lately and it slightly frightened me. I didn't want to see my mom waste away in a depression she'd never voice aloud. I stood up and rinsed my plate off, placing it in the sink.

"I just wish I had it better, either way. Things haven't seemed to be looking up lately. I mean, usually there's this period where things start to get a little bit better but everybody must have migrated to another place. The entire place might be closing down, soon, if things don't start to look up. All of the girls are scared." Mom mumbled, sorrowfully.

"Everything will be alright, Ma." I walked over and gently rubbed her shoulders for a second. "Things will start to look up eventually. I have to get to work, though, so make sure you take care of yourself. Try to do something to keep your mind off of the salon for me, will you? Love you."

"I love you too, Koga. Be careful." Mom replied and I smiled before kissing the top of her head, which was starting to pick up more gray hairs than ever. By now, she would have had it died… yet she hadn't. Any other time she would have had her hair colored a month ago. Now she was sitting in a chair with gray hairs and a blank stare.

I tried to shake it off, ignore it, as I went out the door and down the hallway, only to go down several flimsy staircases in dim lighting. Once I was out on the streets, I shoved my hands in my pockets and kept my senses sharp. When you're innocently walking, you never know when you might have to pull out some MMA (mixed martial arts) moves so you always have to be alert, be prepared.

"Koga, wait up!" I heard a voice call and I turned to see my friend Miroku jogging towards me. He worked at the bar, too, and was dressed in the same attire as me. His black hair was flying into his eyes. Miroku used to have this little ponytail at the nape of his neck until InuYasha and I dared him to cut it. Ever since, he's never wanted it back – which was, by the way, a good decision; it might have been the best choice he's ever made – and he stayed as is.

"Hurry up before you make me late and I hope you know I'm not going to wait up for you if you see a pretty little girl that you decide to hit on." I warned with a stern voice and Mirkou nodded approving my words and heeding my warning.

"Fair, fair." He nodded.


	2. The Arranged Proposal

A/N: A big thank you goes out to Sabrina and Bonnafied. You guys are the best :)

* * *

The Broken Life

The Arranged Proposal

* * *

I sat there in my vanity chair, feeling like some sort of movie star. A group of ladies surrounded me and professionally painted my face with all sorts of makeup. Another two ladies were busy on my hair and my nanny, Monica, was overlooking everything to make sure it was all going well. My butt was sore by the time my thick hair was all curled completely instead of just at the ends, like it typically did. I didn't make sense, to waste all of this time to get me ready to eat.

Of course, my parent's always wanted me to look my best when I was around Hiten Craine and his family. I could never understand how image could mean so much to a person. Image was just a way to represent you, to show dominance and place in a socio-economic structure. Did anybody care about personalities and feelings anymore or had that become too idealistic? If my life kept going this way, if other's lives were going down this path as well, what would become of the world?

With a sparkling silver headband in my hair, I was told to stand. I obeyed to the commands, like a dog on a leash. That was how I felt, most days, like some dog being ordered around and tugged by a leash. If I did something against the norm they'd tighten my collar and shorten the leash. I blinked into the mirror, admitting that I did look gorgeous – but that was just appearance. I stripped out of my clothes, the girls giving me sour looks before leaving, and pulling a white strapless gown up to my busty chest. The look in the eyes of the girls was jealousy, pure envy, and I couldn't help it. The world was an ugly place, maybe that's what I was being protected from?

The gown had a corset back, which Monica pulled tight on my model-like figure while I held up the heavy mass of hair. Once she zipped it I dropped my sunset locks and she immediately began pushing them in place to look as pretty as possible. At the bodice, there were silver traces of a line in an abstract spider web design with silver sequins sparkling. Monica raised an eyebrow in awe. "I must say, Ayame, you look like something Aphrodite would be depicted like."

Wonderful, she was comparing me to Aphrodite. It was meant to be a sweet gesture, I know, and it was nice to be called the most gorgeous goddess known to the ancient people (also taking on the name Venus in Roman mythology) but it was the message she represented, too. Aphrodite was about everything sexual and slutty, which I knew nothing about. The thoughts crossing my mind made me blush, slightly. Was everybody my age this naive?

"Thank you Monica." I said politely.

"Hiten will be speechless." Monica smiled. Handing me a sparkling silver clutch, Monica ushered me out of my room and down the stairs to meet my parents. When I got down there they nodded approvingly, not wasting their words on complimenting me. I was sure they needed to suck up all their compliments until it was time to have dinner and woe the Craine family. It made me want to knock some sense into the two of them. I was their daughter, it was important to tell me I looked pretty. I could hear it from everybody in the world but I wasn't going to believe it until the words came out of their very own mouths.

A part of me knew I'd never hear it, though. The couple was too stubborn, too busy, to deal with the likes of me. I was somebody who was meant to bring them a common bond with other couples, a reminder and note to the world that they were human after all. The final touch was the four inch platform-like sparkling silver peep-toe heels I slipped on. My one shapely leg was viewable from the long slit that went past my knee, giving the elegant dress a sexy side (as if the cleavage wasn't enough). Monica quickly decked me out with the finest diamonds: necklace, bracelets, ankle and nose. The nose piercing was something I had done in spite of my parents, my sixteenth birthday wish, which they couldn't deny. From my seventeenth birthday, Monica had snuck me out to get my belly button pierced. It was a sweet gesture and nobody notified my parents.

"Enough of this standing around gibberish, we need to get going! For goodness sakes, we have places to be. The Craine's will be expecting us and are probably early upon their arrival, as usual." My mother rushed everybody around. I sighed as I let myself be helped into our black limousine. I hated how the vehicle looked, I found it rather unappealing. If it didn't come with so much space and interesting things located on the inside, I was sure nobody would take a liking to it at all.

In my opinion, we arrived at the dining place all too soon. The sign on the outside read 'Mystic'. The name was intriguing to me and, for once, I was ready to eat at the place my parents had chosen. They usually picked high-end snobby restaurants. This one, although maybe no less rich and sob filled, seemed to have a little more character. I still felt over-dressed, even in the restaurant. All eyes were on me, and I really wasn't lying.

I paid no attention to the people, however, as I glanced around the place at all the interesting artifacts. That place had a variety of symbolic historical pieces. I looked, in awe, at the fancy fountain that was located in the middle of the restaurant. There were small carvings engraved into its concrete form of gods and goddess from Greek. The next layer, it was those most important to Roman. The third layer held Egyptian ones.

"This artwork is outstanding." I breathed in amazement.

"Isn't it though? This is my favorite piece in the entire place. I like how these important figures were based and they're all categorized by the group of people who founded them. Of course, the Greek and Roman's were to be kept together, since the close relationship. After all, Roman's did take over most of Greek's ideals which caused the whole Greco-Roman thing." A boy came up behind me to talk. I turned to face him, in a slight state of shock, and he smiled.

"I love the imagination and creativity behind such fictional things." I sighed dreamily as my gaze began to drift off. "It's the fact that they can do anything that gets me. They don't let anything hold them back and they do what they feel like doing. It may start a war, or mess with the way life is supposed to naturally flow, but it's rebellious and interesting."

"I can understand where you're coming from." He nodded in agreement. His eyes flashed around the place and landed on my glaring parents. "Look, I probably should get back to work before your old man and woman castrate me. If looks could kill… but this place is full of historic, you should take a better look around sometime."

"I'll try." I smiled lightly, not knowing why I felt so drawn to the boy in front of my eyes. I had been around Hiten for years and I didn't feel this strong gravitational pull like I was now. I couldn't comprehend my feelings and pushed it to the back of my head. Ignoring my parents impatience, I used the tip of my figure to trace along an artist's depicture of Mars, the Roman god of war. I looked up but couldn't spot the history buff anywhere in the crowded area. He was gone.

"You appear to be deep in thought." A familiar spoke rose to my ears. I turned my head to see the boy my parent's were waiting on. Hiten sent me this smile that was meant to be charming but only turned out to be slightly creepy. Even though I had anticipated this moment the whole day, I didn't want to accept the fact that the time had come to make pointless conversation with the boy, yet again. "Mind if I escort you to the table?"

'Yes.' I thought bitterly but shook my head no and sent him a small, sweet smile. He was all too eager and gab his elbow out towards me, bent so that I could slip my hand in to warp around his arm like a loving couple would do. I wanted to spit acid out of my mouth and into his eyes with the way he was looking over me, ravishing everything there was to see. I shivered slightly, trying to ignore the creeped-out feeling that was shooting down my spine.

The look in his eyes was dark and lustful, it scared me. My voice came out sounding nervous as I spoke up. "So, have you ever been here before? It looks like a pretty interesting place and the art is wonderful. The details injected into this place amaze me."

"Well, you amaze me Ayame. No matter how much art they throw into this dampened old place it will never match your beauty." He replied, trying to have a slick tongue. He came off sounding like some weird rapist. Which, thanks for the compliment by the way? Dampened old place? He sure did know how to compare a lady to a thing of the uttermost gorgeousness, didn't he?

After what seemed like an eternity, our interminable walk of shame was over. Hiten pulled out my chair for me and pushed me in. Our parents and surrounding couples swooned over the adorable gesture and I tried to smile but only in a sad attempt to hide my grimace. Within a minute we had our waiter at our table with a friendly, gorgeous smile and a notepad.

The boy from earlier… his intense blue eyes landed right on me. "Hi I'm Koga and I'll be your waiter today. I'm sorry, miss, but I wanted to warn you… don't let any owners see you; they might try to change Aphrodite's said appearance that's all over this place. Besides that, what can I get all of you charming people?" He quickly placed menus in front of us like a pro poker player dealing cards. "As you can see we have an assortment of drinks available, both alcoholic and non. The wine is incredible, shipped in from France itself, and everybody gets their water to start them off."

I couldn't take my eyes off of the boy as everybody ordered. The way he looked at me made my stomach tighten and twist itself into this giant knot. I felt like his dreamy gaze was paralyzing me. Hiten continuously shifted uncomfortably, obviously not liking the whole situation. He would have to learn to deal with the fact that I wasn't his girlfriend, though.

"And what can I get for you to start off while you look over the rest of the menu to decide your main course? You'll find the salads, soups, and appetizers right above the drinks." Koga's voice rang out over the table. His voice… it was so sexy. It was a good medium between deep and average. It was just the right tone of sexy and sounded like he was a singer. His voice reminded me of the lead singer from The Maine, a band that Monica had snuck CD's to me of.

"I'll take a Caesar salad. You know, as in the guy that was brutally stabbed by his best friend in a harsh set up?" I sent a dazzling smile over to the waiter and he let out this whole-hearted sexy laugh that made my stomach go crazy. What was wrong with me?

"This isn't the time for flirting Koga, you have other tables to worry about as well." A raven haired girl commented sourly as she sent a sharp glare my way. Koga raised an eyebrow but didn't give her a response. In a bitter mood, the young woman stomped away. What had gotten into her? We weren't flirting, were we? I didn't even know how to flirt.

"I, for one, agree with the young woman. I'd hate to wait all day for my food." Hiten spat with venom in his voice. Oh, boy, here comes the overprotected boy that I wasn't even in a relationship with. I rolled my eyes and rested my elbows on the table.

"Ayame! Elbows off the table! That is no way for a proper young lady to act!" My mother scolded me. I scrunched up my nose and quickly jerked them off of the table, in a haste, to stop the nails-on-a-chalkboard voice. The waiter, Koga, shot me a sympathetic look. The glances between the two of us stopped. I sighed and averted my gaze to pristine white silk tablecloth. The appetizers and/or salads came and went, with rolls, and eventually our main course was served.

"Ayame, there's something I must confess to you…" Hiten spoke in a serious tone, just as I was preparing myself to rip into the juicy steak that lay before my turquoise eyes. Everybody at our table was smiling; I didn't understand what was going on. Hiten got out of his chair and leaned on one knee next to me, pulling out a small black velvet box. My stomach twisted but not in the way it previously had; now it was twisting like I was going to puke. "You are a gorgeous woman and I think you'd make a wonderful wife to me. To live a life with you, forever, would be incredible. Ayame, as my beautiful best friend, would you marry me?"

Oh, no. I looked in horror as he opened that stupid box and the ring sparkled spitefully at me. Everybody in the restaurant was quiet and watching. My mouth dropped open and my answer was the loudest and rudest response I had ever heard in my life. "NO!"

Suddenly the place was buzzing with gasps and talks. Hiten's face turned into shock, then narrowed into fury. My mother flew out of her seat, quicker than I'd ever seen her move before, and grabbed me by the wrist. She drug me to the bathroom and pulled me inside. As soon as the door was closed she sent a loud and sharp smack to my cheek. I was stunned by the painful sensation stinging my now pink cheek as I looked, stupefied, at my enraged mother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out there Ayame? Have you completely lost your mind? Hiten has offered to marry you, YOU, of all the women in the world. You should be honor with the highest regards! First you flirt with the waiter boy, then make a mockery out of him? At least he was asking you politely! Here's the thing though, Ayame, I've already signed a paper willing you into an arranged marriage with him. Whether you like it or not, you are engaged!"

Those words stung more than any hit. It didn't smack my face or grip my arm forcefully; no, not at all. The words she spoke had sent an exploding tip arrow straight into my heart. The pointed tip was rammed into the deepest part of my very being and exploded everything I ever knew. I wouldn't find true love, like those girls in the movies, I would become the little house pet trophy wife I never wanted to be. I looked at my mother, standing before me, and took in the monster that I never wanted to be but the one that I'd become. All hope for a normal life was lost.

I was engaged.

* * *

Koga

* * *

"Looks like you should pay more attention to who you're flirting with before you do it." Kagome, my co-worker, laughed hatefully. The girl hated the idea of me even looking at another girl. Her brown eyes had been burning up ever since Ayame stepped foot into the place. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, with long trailing curls and long toned leg being exposed in that sexy dress and high heels. She really did look like some form of a goddess.

"She was just a girl, Kagome, mind your own business." I spat sourly, knowing I didn't want to go back to the table and ask if anybody wanted dessert. As soon as I saw the boy getting down on his knee, I had high-tailed back to the kitchen. I didn't want to hear the rest of what was to be said, especially in that proper dialogue he was using abundantly.

"Just a girl? You ran away pretty damn fast when that boy starting to propose to her so when you say she's just a girl I'm going to call you out on that as a lie. Who is she and where did you meet her? Oh, let me guess. She probably goes to that nasty club you work at, am I right? What, does she work as a stripper there for your alcohol bar?" Kagome pressed.

"You, need help." I commented. "I've never seen that girl before in my life until today. She's probably just visiting the town because Hiten lives here, that's the guy she's getting engaged to. However, I hope she knows about the dirty stuff he does. He's not a good man."

"What are you going to do, tell her that in hopes she ditch him and come running into your arms?" Kagome's tone was harsh and far short form sweet. I rolled my eyes at her insisting comments and questions that pried into my love life.

"No. I believe she has a right to know but it's not exactly in my place to tell her, either." I spoke breezily and shrugged while filling up some drinks to drop off at a few of the tables, just so I wouldn't have to make them a little later. "Look Kagome, don't you have something that you should be doing right now instead of interrogating me?"

"Whatever Koga, you're so self-absorbed that you think I'm trying to hear more and more about your life. You're so pathetic." She snorted and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, as she tried to seductively saunter off. It wasn't working and she was trying too hard. Now that pretty little girl from earlier… her hips swung sexily without having to even try. I cursed as I felt the soda I was filling up spill over my hand. With a growl, I emptied it into the sink, wiped off my hand, and repeated the task – succeeding this time.

When I emerged from the kitchen area I noticed that the girl's table was very quiet and she wasn't touching her food at all. Before she had looked so famished and hungry, now she looked like she was at a loss of appetite. Maybe she did know about Hiten's over life, after all? The only reason I knew was because people tell do act stupid when they're drunk. They're willing to brag to a complete stranger, even if it is a bartender. They'll tell you of all the dirty deeds they've done, of the horrible criminal they are, as you stand there and realize he's too rich and powerful for you to do anything about it.

"Sorry, sweetheart." I whispered to myself, knowing the gorgeous girl, who looked sad, couldn't hear me. I did feel a fire-filled passion burn in my stomach when I noticed that it looked like somebody had hit the side of her face. Pushing my emotions back, I was able to go the rest of the night without any problems and the table left a more than healthy tip. The girl didn't look at anybody and didn't say anything but the ring was on her finger.


	3. The Escape

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Thank you for the review, Sabrina. Please update yours stories as soon as possible, too. I know you're busy with college plans and stuff now though. Congratulations on your acceptance!

Great news! Both of my brother's won their first rounds at Toughman and went to the next day. My one brother was scared and siked himself out to lose though, so he looked awful. My other brother, Trevor, almost won. He and Tyler gave the crowd a go for their money and Trev had an amazing uppercut that almost stopped the boy. When Tyler got up, Trev threw wasteful punches and ended up losing. It was an incredible time though. The one guy said he had been involved for thirty-two years and it was the most exciting and intense fight he's ever seen! :]

* * *

The Broken Life

The Escape

* * *

I wanted to cry but I wouldn't bring myself down to that level. I didn't want to shed any tears over the pathetic life that was being forced upon my innocent soul. I hated my family with every fiber of my being, by now. I started up the bath water in the bathroom that was adjoining to my bedroom, locking both doors. I tore out the suitcase, which had a number of things jammed into it, and went to my balcony. I gripped the protective railing and threw my head over the side, checking out the security.

Watch was low, since they had upped it on the inside. There were only two guards outside, and they were at the very front gates. Of course my parents would figure I couldn't make an escape without going through this damned mansion. I couldn't even figure my way around the labyrinth they had build, mainly because I was only permitted certain places at specific times. My life had been so planned out, even before I was born. I never had a choice.

I flipped open my laptop and ripped a page out of an notebook, leaving it open before throwing the paper under my bed. I quickly Googled 'directions to Mexico City, Mexico'. I really wasn't planning on going to Mexico but, knowing that it would throw them off track from where I really was, seemed to be appealing enough. They could track my computer all they wanted; they took me for a stupid girl who followed norms and rules. That was all about to change.

So long as I stayed with my parents I wouldn't be able to make my own decisions. That structure would only carry out into my life with Hiten, if we were to actually marry. The thought, me marrying him, made me cringe. I didn't want to come near the boy, much less kiss him and bare children to him! The very thought enraged me! I took off my pretty little silver heels and shoved them into the suitcase. I grabbed a pair of socks and running shoes, tying them onto my feet. Taking my sheets I did the cliché thing and knotted them together to create a couple ropes. I tied one end to my luggage and silently lowered it.

Next, it was my turn. Laugh all you want but I managed to maneuver my body safely down the balcony and scaled the side of the mansion from the outside. I was amazed that the idea had actually worked. Two feet from the ground the damned thing pulled off and, thanks to my quick reflexes, I landed on my feet. I grabbed the suitcase and pressed myself up against the mansion wall. My breath was heavy and I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest. I squeezed my eyes, held my breath, and tried to talk myself through everything.

I was a strong girl, I had this. I could put up with anything that life would throw at me. I could make it out of here and on the other side of that build old fence… If I breathed, that was. I snuck over to a large tree that we owned and started my journey up, having a hassle with the suitcase. The run to the spot had taken forever and I was covered in a light sweat my now. Of course, I was an expert tree climber, no matter how much my parents tried to break me of the habit, and I was able to extend a foot off a strong branch and onto one that belonged to a tree just over the fence.

I dropped my luggage to the ground and slowly dropped myself. I stared at the eight foot high wall that had kept the world from me and me from the world. All these years I was just five minutes away from freedom. Was it really this easy? I wasn't about to stick around to find out. Picking up my bag, I made a mad dash through the unfamiliar forest, running diagonally into it and hoping to find a road on the other side. I had never been through the forest before and sticking along the wall seemed like a stupid choice.

When I finally managed to reach a road I took off the sneakers and slipped on those pretty little silver heels, hoping to change up any tracks that I would have possibly left behind with my sneakers. I shoved the shoes and socks into the suitcase I was carrying like a backpack. After about an hour of walking and taking all the turns I could possibly manage on the abandoned streets I wound up in a city area. Seeing a lively place I decided to walk over.

* * *

Koga

* * *

"One orgasm coming up for the lady in the black!" I called out as I slid the drink down the bar to a brunette with a poodle perm. She winked at me and took a slow sip before licking her lips, trying to be luring. It really wasn't working out well for her. Music pounded from the speakers as I looked away from the woman to avoid cringing. Miroku gave me a disgusted face with his back towards her. His face fixed into a smile soon enough, though.

I knew Miroku's smiles. This smile was a charming white one that he used to play gorgeous girls all the time and they always fell for it. I sighed and averted my gaze to take in his new and next victim. My eyes practically fell out of the sockets when I saw that sexy gown and beautiful woman from earlier. She looked slightly frightened and completely out of her element but wore a smile nonetheless, rejecting multiple men's offers of dancing.

She didn't look like much of a drinker but she approached the bar and sent a shy smile towards Miroku, since he was the only one she had spotted. I had to resist the urge to punch his egotistical face in. "Hey there, sweet thing, what can I get for you? This one's on the house."

"Just directions, please." Was the polite response. "The burly man outside instructed me to come in here and ask the bartender. He didn't say his name, though. I just need some help adjusting to this city life… I'm kind of new here and all on my own."

"Not for long, it seems." Miroku pointed to the ring on her finger. Her eyes dropped and blazed with such passionate hate his body tensed up. She ripped the ring off of her pretty little manicured finger and launched it across the bar while Miroku jumped back, slightly frightened. "Oh damn, I guess the engagement isn't going well?"

"If you can call an arranged marriage an engagement!" She spat with venom. "Look, here's the real story: my parent's are very powerful, very strict people but I need to live. Wanting to do something than become some hopeless and submissive housewife I ran away and I need a place to hide out for a while. I'm not looking for a permanent residence but if you know any apartments that are vacant, I'd be highly appreciative."

"You can stay at my place, if you'd like." I heard Miroku offer. I sighed and excused myself from a group of flirting women, who kept drinking, with hopes of keeping my attention and being bold enough to make moves on me. I wasn't about to let Miroku take advantage of the gorgeous girl, who seemed too innocent to defend herself.

"Miroku, leave the pretty little girl alone." I warned with a stern look.

"Koga?" Her voice rang out. I was surprised she had even remembered my name. I looked over, with slightly large eyes, and her curious face turned into a bright smile. I didn't know what to say, I was quite speechless. Suddenly her smile fell. "I'm sorry; of course you have no clue who I am. You must meet millions of people every day. I… you… You were my waiter today at the restaurant." Her eyes dropped down to her feet after a couple seconds, while she talked. Once finished, she looked back up at me.

"Of course I remember you, Aphrodite girl." I smiled brightly back at her. "I didn't think you'd remember my name though. I wasn't racking my brain to figure out who you were; I was trying to figure out how you would be able to remember my name still."

"You made an impact on me, I guess." She shrugged.

* * *

Serena

* * *

"I'm glad I did. You're one of those girls that guys would die to have you remember them. I heard you were looking for a place. I don't want to sound overbearing and perverted, like my good old friend here, but you are more than welcome to reside with my mom and I. The place is sort of small but it wouldn't lead to any trace of you. However, if you registered you'd have to use your name and they'd figure out your location in a heartbeat." Koga theorized.

I wished he hadn't said that, but it was true. I fidgeted a little but looked up at the boy and realized there was nothing I feared about him. He seemed genuinely goodhearted by nature and he was giving me an irresistible opportunity. Now was no time to argue and stay out on the dark and dampened streets. "Okay, on the condition that you allow me to pay rent. I wouldn't feel right unless I was paying a portion of your bills."

"That's not necessary. The money you have will only last so long, and you have more important things to spend it on than rent. Don't worry about paying for any housing bills, I'll have you covered." Koga shrugged carelessly.

"Will all due respect, sir, if you had the money to throw around then you wouldn't be working two different jobs. Your offer is sweet but deniable and I simply couldn't take it up. I could get a job, somewhere, and that would solve my money problem. Plus, it would give me a look into a real life instead of the pampered brainwashing I've been accustomed to since birth." I retorted.

"I'm afraid we might lock horns." Koga sighed.

"It's not my horns you should be worried about, sir, it's my pitchfork. I didn't want to scare you away but…" I lowered my voice and darkened my gaze with a daring grin, "I am the devil. The horns only come out when I want them to, though."

"You don't look like a devil, more like a modest succubus." Koga replied thoughtfully.

"That, too. I'll charm your pants off and clearly take every bit of your soul that you may have left after the energy I've sucked from you. Unless you want to give up the only eternal thing to you, your soul, I suggest you keep at a distance from me, sexually at least." I took at seat at the barstool.

Koga's palms were placed against the granite counter top and he gave me this wolfish smile. I arched my back more than usual so I was slightly bent more towards him. I didn't know how I knew it, it was simple girl reaction. "I'd hate to inform you of this, sweetheart, but I've always loved a dangerous challenge and that's nothing you, your horns, your pitchfork, your threats, or your warnings can change."

"I have no doubt about that." I smirked.

"Hey, lover boy, can we get back to manners at hand?" Miroku, his co-worker and friend, questioned desperately. Koga sent me an apologetic look before going back to the tasks at hand. With a short break in between costumers, he walked back over.

"I get off in another hour, if you don't mind waiting." He spoke and I nodded in agreement. More people piled up to the bar and he proceeded to take their orders. I didn't mind waiting. The atmosphere of the entire place was rather relaxed, like the people were free and having fun. I watched the many skimpily dressed women and wondered if that's how most people looked, outside of my big mansion. I had only ever been in fancy neighborhoods and top-notch places.

I wanted to be one of those carefree people. I wanted to live my life without anybody judging me at that moment. I wanted to lose any sense of perspective and enjoy what was left of my journey. I wanted to live past all accustoms and traditions. Various men had approached me throughout the night but I politely declared. I didn't look like I belonged in here. Although quite sexy, the dress was far too elegant and dressy. I was sure I appeared as a snobby rich girl. And, I suppose in all reality, that was all that I was.

"Miroku dear, this looks like the biggest night in a while." A gorgeous brunette woman claimed as she took the stool next to mine. Her brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her warm brown eyes sparkled at the bartending young man.

"Hey there, Sango, and I guess you're right. I'm busy but feel free to meet the girl Koga will be rooming with shortly. Her name is… Dammit. Koga, what's your girlfriend's name?" Miroku paused dumbfounded before calling out to his gorgeous hunk of a friend. I blushed slightly and dropped my gaze. I wasn't Koga's girlfriend in the nearest.

"Actually, my manners fell… I don't even know myself." Koga answered with realization.

"Ayame; my name is Ayame. I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself to all of you." I replied.

"Well hey there, Ayame. My name is Sango, as I'm sure you heard from loudmouth over there." She joked and hooked a thumb in Miroku's direction. "He's my best friend but he's such a handful at times that I think raising ten children instead would be a piece of cake! It's nice to know that Koga finally has a girlfriend, although it does concern me that he didn't even know your name." The girl frowned.

"We actually just met today, earlier at a restaurant. My parents had set me up for an arranged marriage that I didn't know about, nor would be willing towards. They kept me cooped up in that big house, learning all the proper ladylike facts, just to be some trophy wife. My spirit is too untamable for that. All of my teacher's agreed that I could be molded but my original shape would always come back. One teacher had the nerve to call me 'despicably formed into perfection permanently' but there was no harm done. To me at least. I hiked up my skirts and slammed a foot into her shin." I giggled at the memory.

"So an eighteen or so year old girl kicking a rotten old lady in the shin? Now that would make for a good Youtube video!" Sango smiled brightly.

"No, I was five when it happened." I corrected and she busted out laughing even more. It was so contagious that I was laughing my head off in a matter of seconds. The laughter finally died and I knitted my eyebrows together as I traced invisible circles over the bar countertop. "In all seriousness… what's a Youtube? Is it some sort of new video camera?"

"That's like asking what a Facebook network is!" Sango exclaimed.

My eyes got large. "There's a networking system that allows cops to book you by identifying your face online? Is that their new tracking system that they use? It's sort of intimidating that we've gotten this far. The criminals could just check it themselves and see what leads have been brought up! The world seems like a disaster!"

"No, no, no, calm down! Facebook is nothing like that. It's this social networking site that keeps you updated and allows you to contact all of your friends, no matter where in the world they are." Sango explained quickly.

"I'm sure that would be wonderful, if I had any friends. I've been destroyed by the isolation of my own house that I never really had a chance to be around other children. You are really lucky, Sango. I want to look like those girls… I want to be rebellious and show off my body." I sighed dreamily. "I don't want to care about my image."

"We could go on a shopping spree, if you want?" Sango offered.

I scrunched up my nose. "No thank you, I've had plenty of them in my lifetime. All those proper outfits and dresses. Even in Paris! You'd think some places could come up with something slightly better. I don't understand high fashion. In a nutcase, it's a bunch of crazy designers with bad taste that is too weird for anybody to look good in it!"

"I'm not talking about that proper stuff… I'm talking about sexy clothes, like those girls." She pointed to the group of giggling women who I had been pouting at with a feeling of jealousy brewing in my stomach. "Besides, if you're going to hang around, you're going to need to ditch those 'exquisite' threads."

"Threads?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Clothes… Oh dear, you have a lot to learn." Sango giggled.


End file.
